Creation of Mother Rosario
by sieg2013
Summary: Awal mula Yuuki mengenal Satoru, sang master Original skill ALO sebenarnya (walau dalam kenyataan, dia adalah seorang Assassin). Merasa putus asa, Satoru memberikan motivasi untuknya supaya dia tidak terpukul dan tidak putus asa. Genre sebenarnya adalah Friendship, Action dan Drama. Mohon beri review iya


Creation of Mother Rosario

Tokoh Utama:

· Kirigaya Satoru

· Yuuki Konno

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Ubisoft (Assassin's Creed series)

Rating: K+

Genre: Action, Drama

Suasana di Rumah Sakit Umum Yokohama Utara benar-benar ramai. Walaupun begitu, para pasien yang menunggu saling berbicara dan tidur di ruang tunggu. Rumah Sakit tersebut sering banyak dikunjungi. Fasilitas mewah seperti Ruang ICU, Anatomy, UGD, X-Ray, Laboratorium, Kantin, Wi-Fi, dan fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya. Selain itu, ada ruangan khusus untuk para pasien yang punya gejala penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan seperti HIV AIDS, kanker, Tumor otak, dan lain-lain menggunakan alat yang bernama MediCuboid.

Medicuboid adalah salah satu alat teknologi FullDive yang bertujuan untuk medis dan meningkatkan kualitas untuk bertahan hidup, dan membantu pasien memasuki terminal, sehingga mengakibatkan mereka tidak bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya, yaitu dunia nyata. Walaupun ada, peluangnya cukup kecil dan butuh pengawasan yang ketat dari dokter. Alat ini salah satu dari inovasi FullDive yang dibuat bukan untuk hiburan. Tetapi memberikan terapi, dan peluang untuk tetap hidup.

Satoru memasuki dunia yang aneh. Saat para player terjebak di SAO, dia malah melihat banyak sekali data-data yang belum dia ketahui. Semuanya angka binular (angka 0 dan 1 saja). Dia berjalan, dan dia melangkahi semua angka dan gambar-gambar pembunuhan di dunia virtual. Selain itu, dia melihat samping kiri dan kanan bahwa ada semacam grafik psikologi yang berwarna biru dan merah. Dia mengamati gambar lainnya, dan masih belum memahami artinya. Saat itulah, dia melihat ke depan bahwa ada seorang gadis berambut silver pendek dengan memakai semacam alat Rumah Sakit. Dia bertanya-tanya alat apa itu.

"Umurku tidak lama lagi iya? Sial!" geram seorang gadis berambut silver. Dia terus mondar mandir ke sana ke sini karena stress. Lalu, dia pergi sebentar untuk menemui seorang suster yang memeriksanya.

Satoru berjalan terus ke layar dan mengamati seorang gadis berambut silver berbaring di kamar. Ciri-cirinya sama persis yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Dia ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya. Saat itu, Satoru terdampar di sebuah dunia virtual pada Medieval Age jika tidak salah ingat.

"Rupanya kau iya, Satoru-san?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut silver tersenyum.

Ternyata, dia adalah Yuuki Konno. Seorang gadis yang menolongnya saat Satoru dibekap oleh para member Templar yang berkhianat.

"Kau…Yuuki Konno kan?" Tanya Satoru.

Yuuki mengangkat bahunya, dan duduk mengamati dirinya sedang berbaring di Rumah Sakit. Satoru mengamatinya dengan heran. Bisa-bisanya Yuuki mengamati dirinya tanpa merasa terpukul?

"Yuuki…kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Satoru.

Yuuki menggeleng senyum tipis. Tetapi, Satoru yakin kalau senyumannya palsu atau terkesan dipaksakan. Satoru mengamati monitor di depan. Hening.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sering melihat diriku berbaring di rumah sakit, bukan?" Tanya Yuuki tersenyum.

Satoru mengangguk pelan. Yuuki mengamati sebelah kiri, tekanan darahnya terus naik dari 47 menjadi 60.

"Aku mengidap penyakit AIDS. Saat orang tuaku melahirkanku dan kakakku, Aiko secara tidak sengaja dokter menyuntik ibuku dengan darah yang terkontaminasi AIDS. Pada awalnnya Ibuku tidak tahu apa-apa soal tersebut. Namun belakangan, Ibuku membaca hasil cek darah, dan dia benar-benar shock. Dia mengidap penyakit AIDS bersama ayahku, aku dan kakakku Aiko. Ayahku sangat terpukul soal tersebut. Mereka terus sedih, putus asa, dan—" kata-kata Yuuki sambil meneteskan air mata

"Kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka. Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku, Yuuki?" Tanya Satoru.

"Karena aku ingin kau menjauhiku. Aku bisa saja membuangmu ke server lain. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tetapi bagiku, kau orang pertama yang telah memasuki duniaku," kata Yuuki menggosok air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Tidak juga kok, menurutmu kau mengundangku ke sini. Sama seperti waktu kita bertemu. Bedanya, yang pertama kau menyelamatkanku, dan kali ini aku tidak sengaja masuk ke server yang…aneh." Kata Satoru

Reaksi satoru benar-benar terkejut melihat angkat di sekelilingnya. Hal itu membuatnya pusing. Namun, Yuuki masih terdiam, dan tiba-tiba, dia meneteskan air matanya.

Satoru menghela napas berat. Dia menunduk dan dia berkata, "Aku ke sini justru berterima kasih kepadamu. Hanya itu saja,"

"Huh?!" kata Yuuki shock mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Satoru.

"Lantas, mengapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan terminal, dan tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke sini. Hanya untuk pasien yang mengalami penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Kau aneh iya, Satoru?!" geram Yuuki sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri, dan menggeleng kepala.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tetapi, kau tidak boleh putus asa karena keluargamu bakal meninggal. Semua orang pasti meninggal. Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa saja menciptakan manusia untuk melakukan kebaikan, dan melarang perbuatan yang jahat. Yuuki, kau harus berbuat baik sesama teman maupun lawan. Orang yang menghinamu belum tentu ke depannya sukses ataupun sembuh, dan kau bisa kok menjadi orang apapun yang kau inginkan." Kata Satoru memotivasi Yuuki yang dilanda depresi.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" Tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Iya. Artinya begini, hidupmu tidak akan berguna kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang berguna ke depannya. Aku tidak mau…kau mati siang maupun tidak melakukan apapun. Keluargamu semakin sedih, sedih dan sedih. Apa kau tidak ingin membahagiakan mereka sebelum meninggal?" kata Satoru melipatkan tangan dan menatap Yuuki

Yuuki merenung sejenak perkataan Satoru. Apa yang dia sampaikan ada benarnya. Apa yang telah dia perbuat? Apa yang dia inginkan? Seharusnya menurutnya, dia ingin sekali berbuat sesuatu. Walaupun Yuuki selalu tersenyum kepada teman-teman dan keluarganya, tetap dia merasa tidak tenang dalam kehidupannya.

"Lantas, apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang ini?" kata Yuuki

"Ikuti aku." Kata Satoru singkat dan pergi.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Kau akan mengerti. Tetapi, kau harus bersedia menjadi muridku? Aku melihat kau memiliki kemampuan yang lebih daripada aku, yaitu seorang pendekar terkuat di dunia virtual," kata Satoru tersenyum.

"Seorang pendekar?" Tanya Yuuki.

Satoru mengangguk tegas, dan dia membuka portal yang berwarna hitam. Bentuknya spiral, dan Yuuki berandai-andai apa yang dia perbuat terhadapnya, maupun ke mana tujuannya? Yuuki tidak bisa membayangkan.

Saat itulah, Satoru mengulurkan tangannya ke Yuuki dengan senyuman manisnya. Gadis itu tersenyum balik, dan menerima ulurannya dan berjalan sampai tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya. Yuuki merasa lega jika dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang baik. Bahkan, dia menganggap Satoru sebagai orang yang memiliki karakter tegas, berani ambil resiko dan tidak peduli strata social. Hatinya merasa tenang.

~o0o~

Mereka berada di suatu tempat yang sangat sepi. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang penuh dengan kebebasan. Bangunan yang sudah tua dan megah. Rumput bergoyang ke sana kemari bersamaan dengan pohon yang ikut mengikuti iringan angin. Pemandangannya sangat indah sekali. rumput kehijauan, banyak bunga yang warna warni nan indah, tepat disamping rumput. Udara tidak tercemar polusi dan sama sekali tidak khawatir tanpa ada asap kendaraan, pabrik dan lain-lainnya.

Yuuki dan Satoru berjalan mengelilingi alam sekitar. Di sini, mereka berdua tampak bersenang-senang. Bermain petak umpet, lomba menghiasi kepala dengan bunga, dan lain-lain. Satoru melihat Yuuki tersenyum kembali dan penuh dengan semangat. Walau begitu, Satoru merasa tidak enak hati karena bersikap kurang sopan terhadapnya. Dia merasa bahwa perkataannya membuat Yuuki terpukul. Dia harus berpikir dua kali dan memilih bersikap hati-hati.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Kita berada di alam yang sejuk. Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang." Kata Satoru.

"Bersenang-senang? Hanya kita berdua?" kata Yuuki wajah merah padam.

"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kita berdua bersenang-senang dan kita latihan bermain pedang." Kata Satoru tertawa

"Untuk apa, aku latihan pedang?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Kau tahu, kan? Ada beberapa VRMMO yang menarik buatmu kan? Kalau kau ingin bersenang-senang, dan melakukan apa yang kau mau, bermainlah di sana?" kata Satoru tersenyum.

"Ehh?! Tapi kan aku—" tiba-tiba Yuuki terkejut saat Satoru mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan tahu kau mengalami penyakit mematikan. Kau mungkin bisa kok menutupi penyakitmu dengan sering tersenyum. Aku yakin, teman-temanmu pasti akan menganggapmu sebagai orang yang pantas jadi panutan. Percayalah kepadaku, Yuuki." Kata Satoru tertawa dan tersenyum.

Wow. Satoru benar menurut Yuuki. Memang, dia punya pengalaman di VRMMO ketimbang orang lainnya. Namun, Yuuki merasa kagum terhadapnya untuk mengatasi dilemma yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin itu masih belum seberapa, tetapi baginya itu lebih dari cukup.

"Kenapa…kau ingin menolongku? Bukannya kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang lain yang membutuhkan?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Kau melakukan tes MediCuboid dan konsekuensinya, kau tidak pernah kembali ke dunia nyata. Lagipula, kau memiliki kemampuan yang jauh berbeda dibandingkan lainnya. Mungkin, kau bisa melakukan tindakan dengan mengajak duel bertarung, dan BAAM!" kata Satoru membuat Yuuki tertawa.

"Benarkah?" kata Yuuki menggoda Satoru.

Satoru mengangguk tegas, dan kemudian mereka tertawa lepas. Mereka berguling-guling di rumput, dan bermain sampai mereka puas. Bagi Yuuki, bermain bersama Satoru serasa dia bermain bersama teman-temannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa senang dan gembira kembali disaat banyak orang yang mencemooh dirinya. Sementara bagi Satoru, dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Yuuki, karena dia merasa kesal bahwa dia dicemooh karena penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Apalagi dokter menyuntiknya dengan tidak sengaja. Untuk itulah, Satoru diam-diam bikin dunia virtual yang natural, dan sukses besar.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita bertanding," kata Satoru tersenyum usil.

~o0o~

Satoru dan Yuuki berada di rerumputan untuk memudahkan mereka dalam bertarung. Mereka menggunakan pedang kayu untuk berlatih. Satoru mengajarkan kepada Yuuki mengenai teknik menyerang dan bertahan.

"Baiklah. Kita latihan untuk dasar serangan dan bertahan terlebih dahulu. Kau ingin aku mengajarkannya serangan atau bertahan?" Tanya Satoru.

"Dua-duanya!" kata Yuuki semangat.

"Oi, oi, kau tidak perlu se formal itu. Ini Cuma latihan biasa, bukan militer. Begini, yang harus kau perhatikan bukanlah teknik karena teknik itu tidak penting." Kata Satoru.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Dalam artian begini, Kau bisa meningkatkan kemampuan skill dalam bermain pedang, dan kamu menggunakan serangan acak tanpa khawatir tekniknya mirip kendo atau teknik pedang lainnya. Mau dicoba?" kata Satoru.

Yuuki berlari, dan menyerang Satoru dari arah samping kanan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, dan menangkis serangannya. Yuuki terkejut, dan terus menusuk bertubi-tubi hingga Satoru kehabisan tenaga. Namun anehnya, bukannya dia semakin lengah, tetapi dia semakin waspada. Yuuki menepi ke kanan, dan menyerang kembali. Satoru tersenyum dan memegang ujung gagang ke samping, mirip seperti senjata kunai ninja. Dia menebas bertubi-tubi secara acak, sehingga Yuuki kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Gila! Kau kuat sekali, Satoru," kata Yuuki membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Sekali lagi, Yuuki?" tawar Satoru tersenyum.

Satoru melihat Yuuki, dan gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang balik. Saat satoru tersenyum, tiba-tiba aura dan wajah Yuuki berubah menjadi serius. Senyuman Satoru berubah menjadi mimic serius. Aura mereka tiba-tiba menjadi cahaya dan kegelapan. Yuuki terkejut saat Satoru mulai serius. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia serius dan tidak pernah menampakkan tersenyum sama sekali. saat itulah, satoru berlari cepat dan menyerang Yuuki habis-habisan. Dia menendang kaki Yuuki, dan dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja gadis itu menggunakan tangan kanan untuk penyangga. Sehingga, tangan kirinya menahan serangan satoru.

"Pertahanan yang bagus. Hanya saja, kau butuh konsentrasi." Kata Satoru meninju perut Yuuki hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

Yuuki terkejut, dan melakukan grappling dengan mengunci tangan kanan Satoru. Dia berusaha mematahkan tangannya. Namun, Satoru bangkit dan pindah posisi, di mana satoru melakukan roll belakang langsung mengunci kaki kiri Yuuki. Ibaratnya, mereka bertarung seperti pegulat professional. Yuuki memegang pedang di sampingnya dan langsung memukul kepala Satoru. Dia mengerang kesakitan, dan gadis itu bangkit dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar serius dalam bertarung." Kata Yuuki napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…begitulah, Yuuki. Kita istirahat dulu, bagaimana?" Tawar Satoru.

Yuuki menangguk, lalu duduk duluan. Kemudian Satoru duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tertawa sejenak untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

"Yuuki, kau mengerti mengapa aku mengajarkanmu teknik bertarung?" Tanya Satoru.

"Pastinya melakukan hal yang baik dan membahagiakan orang yang aku sayangi, bukan?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Tidak hanya itu saja. Manusia sekarang tidak peduli dengan suatu etika. Mereka memilih uang daripada keadilan. Ini sedikit masuk renungan juga. Aku pernah menjumpai seorang nenek, di mana dia kehilangan dompet sebesar 2.900 ¥. Nenek tersebut melaporkan kehilangan kepada polisi. Namun apa yang terjadi? Polisi itu malah terkesan tidak peduli, dan butuh bukti jika ingin meneruskan. Kalau mau dilanjutkan, dia minta uang sebesar 1.000 ¥/ hari. Nenek berkata kalau dia tidak punya uang. Karena itulah, polisi tersebut mengusirnya dari kantor polisi. Nenek tersebut sedih, dan dia hanya berkata, 'Tuhan, uang yang telah diberikan oleh Almarhum Suami saya dicuri orang. Saya ingin…orang tersebut mendapatkan pelajaran'. Namun, pada akhirnya doa sang nenek tidak terkabul." Kata Satoru bercerita.

Yuuki menundukkan kepala karena sedih. Angin yang sejuk berubah menjadi hening. Rumput berhenti bergoyang, pohon hanya terdiam membisu.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk nenek tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya, aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Aku hanya terdiam saat itu. Sejak itulah, aku bersumpah, bahwa aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dan menjunjung keadilan di dunia. Sama sepertimu, Yuuki." Kata Satoru.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Dari cerita tersebut, keadilan di zaman sekarang sudah hampir mencapai krisis. Orang lemah ditindas, dan orang kaya semakin perkasa. Tidak hanya di Jepang, tetapi di Negara manapun, hampir 80%, mereka tidak mendapatkan keadilan dari pemerintah maupun hukum. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka putus asa, bunuh diri, dan yang lebih parah lagi. Mereka menjadi seorang teroris atas nama keadilan," kata Satoru menatap langit.

Satoru memang selama ini, banyak sekali pengalaman di dunia nyata. Banyak tragedi di mana-mana. Bahkan, dia menyayangkan berita teroris ataupun ISIS yang telah beredar di Indonesia. Walaupun Jepang tidak ada organisasi semacam itu, tetapi jika dibiarkan bisa berbahaya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi pada dasarnya, aku harus—" kata-kata Yuuki membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Betul sekali. Keadilan bukan hanya berdasarkan apa yang kau perbuat, tetapi keadilan juga harus bersikap adil dan bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan. Kau mengambil keputusan dengan cara bertarung? Bisa! Dengan cara berbicara atau diplomasi? Bisa juga! Yang penting satu hal. Kuatkan hatimu dan jangan pernah putus asa. Ingatlah bahwa kau melakukannya untuk dirimu dan orang lain. Bukan untukku maupun disuruh orang lain. Paham dari sini," kata Satoru bersikap bijaksana.

Yuuki memandang Satoru sebagai teman, sekaligus mentornya. Memang, dia tidak memberi tahu asal usulnya. Tetapi dari sorot matanya, dia yakin bahwa Satoru memang baik tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Baik kondisi berubah maupun tetap.

"Aku mengerti, Satoru. Kau memang pandai dalam memotivasi orang, ya?" Kata Yuuki mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau mengejekku iya, Yuuki?" kata Satoru mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak! Untuk pertama kalinya, kau memberiku saran sejauh ini. Apakah kau punya—"

"Pacar? Tentu tidak. Aku tidak mau melibatkan orang yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi. Dan juga—" kata-kata satoru tidak diteruskan, dan dia terdiam.

Memang, Satoru punya masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Dia juga menyuruh anak buahnya, kecuali Koichirou Yuuki untuk menjadi mentor di setiap cabang, dan membentuk Assassin dengan bertujuan mencegah Templar berambisi dan menguras energy maupun intelektual di seluruh dunia. Bisa dibilang, Templar maupun Assassin tidak berfokus dengan artefak, kubus, manuscript, box dan lain-lain, tetapi sumber energy, ekonomi, militer dan lain-lain.

"Juga apa?" kata Yuuki bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dengar Yuuki, aku akan melatihmu dengan sangat keras. Kau siap?" kata Satoru bernada tegas.

"Ok! Serahkan saja padaku!" kata Yuuki semangat dan mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk V.

~o0o~

Waktu telah berlalu, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, hingga tahun demi tahun membuat Yuuki terampil menggunakan teknik pedang original. Bahkan, Satoru dan Yuuki saling menyerang tanpa peduli pertahanan. Pedang yang mereka gunakan bukan lagi kayu, melainkan besi hingga titanium. Yuuki menempa sendiri pedangnya yang berwarna ungu, sedangkan Satoru mengawasi jika dia melakukan kesalahan.

Di saat Yuuki sedang tidur di dunia virtual, Satoru mencari armor dan item yang benar-benar sesuai untuknya, dan dia langsung mendownload copy monster terlemah hingga terkuat sekalipun. Yuuki dengan gembiranya, dia menghindari serangan dan melakukan combo sebanyak 8 kali. Pada awalnya, dia combo 6, kemudian 7, hingga 11 combo sekaligus dalam sekali serangan. Awal yang bagus untuk Yuuki.

Selain itu, Satoru mencari cure atau riset tentang sesuatu, di mana hanya Satoru yang paham soal itu. Bahkan, dia mencoba mempelajari IT, hingga menguasai sepenuhnya. Bahkan, dia mencari cara bagaimana mengatasi soal Yuuki yang mengalami penyakit AIDS dan sulit disembuhkan. Walaupun AIDS bisa dicegah dengan cara periksa secara dini, namun Yuuki masih belum mengetahuinya hingga orang tuanya memberi tahunya saat dia masih kecil.

"Sial! Aku harus segera mencari obat penawar untuk Yuuki! Sayang sekali jika dia mati! Tetapi bagaimana caranya?!" kata Satoru dalam hati.

Satoru membuka semua situs cara mengatasi AIDS, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia stress dan putus asa. Satoru memukul dunia virtual, hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide di mana hanya dia yang bisa. Namun, Satoru merahasiakan soal ini, dan membuat jaringan computer dihubungkan dengan suatu program yang bernama AI.

"Jika aku gabungkan program AI dengan MediCuboid, Yuuki pasti masih hidup. Lebih baik, aku bereksperimen terlebih dahulu." Gumam Satoru sambil memandangi Yuuki yang terlelap kelelahan.

Sembari Satoru melakukan eksperimen, dia mengingat kejadian saat dirinya bersama teman-temannya ditawan oleh para member Templar. Saat itu, dia menggali dan secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam dunia virtual milik Yuuki. Jika saja tidak ada gadis itu, Satoru bakal mati secara disiksa oleh mereka. Tidak hanya itu saja, teman-temannya akan dibunuh secara tragis di depan matanya. Untungnya, ada suruhan Kikuoka untuk membantunya dan mendirikan markas Assassin di Jepang. Sejak saat itulah, dia menjadi Mentor di sana.

Satoru telah menyelesaika program yang dia buat. Tinggal dia melakukan eksperimen, dan jika berhasil, dia ingin mencoba khusus untuk Yuuki karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Terima Kasih, Yuuki. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat 2 kubu, Assassin dan Templar. Ada kalanya, kau tidak boleh mengetahui masa laluku, dan hal itu bisa membuatmu…terpukul." Kata Satoru tersenyum tipis, dan menunggu hasil program miliknya.

Keesokan harinya, Yuuki terbangun dan dia melihat ada surat email untuknya. Ternyata, surat itu dikirim oleh Satoru, dan dia membuka email tersebut. Isinya:

"_Yuuki, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau telah menyelamatkanku saat aku ditawan. Aku Cuma ingin kau semangat dalam jalani cobaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Kau harus pandai-pandai bersyukur, dan selalu tersenyum. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu kau anggap benar, dan bantu orang yang kesusahan. Selain itu, kemampuan pedangmu sungguh menawan sekali. sampai-sampai, aku nyaris tidak mampu membaca seranganmu, Yuuki. Aku memang terkadang menuntut kau harus ini, kau harus itu, dan lain-lain. Tetapi percayalah, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin terus memberikan motivasi buatmu. Seandainya saja kau putus asa, sering-seringlah membaca surat ini dan jangan pernah melupakan temanmu ini. Hidupmu akan jauh bahagia jika kau berusaha menutupi kekuranganmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pemacu semangat. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pandai berkata-kata maupun motivasi buatmu. Tetapi, aku sangat bangga kepadamu. Aku yakin, kedua orang tua mu dan kakak mu pasti sangat bangga dan bahagia saat kau mulai berubah. Terima kasih, Yuuki. Tertanda, Satoru."_

_"__PS: Kau bisa kok memberi nama skill pedang original."_

Yuuki menangis tersedu-sedu, dan terharu membacanya. Selain itu, dia membuka file attachment dan ternyata, itu video buat Yuuki oleh Satoru. Dia melihat, dan dia terkejut saat Satoru bermain pedang dengan leluasa. Tidak kaku, santai, tetapi mematikan. Selain itu, combonya menakutkan, yaitu sekitar 16 combo dalam sekali serangan. Mungkin dia menanggap Satoru sebagai orang terkuat di dunia virtual.

"Bodoh kau, Satoru. Pergi tanpa pamit. Cowok macam apa kau?" kata Yuuki tersenyum, dan berurai air mata.

"Aku beri nama skillku…Mother Rosario." Kata Yuuki menatap monitor dirinya dan tersenyum semangat.

Sejak saat itulah, dia memantapkan diri untuk terus berada di dunia virtual, dan dia berjelajah ke seluruh game VRMMO tanpa henti, hingga pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada ALO.

~o0o~

EPILOG

Yuuki dan Asuna berkumpul di pohon, di mana mereka bertemu dan saling bertarung. Asuna mengetahui bahwa penyakit Yuuki memang sulit disembuhkan, dan rencananya, Yuuki memberikan skillnya kepada Asuna karena dia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Satoru log in, dan dia bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Yuuki menggunakan skill Mother Rosario, di mana dia menggunakan skill 11 combo dan memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Asuna. Dia kehabisan tenaga, dan jatuh di rerumputan. Saat itulah, Asuna menangkapnya.

"Yuuki!" teriak Asuna sambil memegangi tubuh Yuuki yang pucat.

Sementara itu, Satoru membuka aplikasi yang dibuat olehnya. Banyak sekali angka binary dan membuka file yang berbentuk tengkorak warna merah. Dia click file tersebut, dan dia mendownload file tersebut.

"Download…dimulai!" kata Satoru sambil menunggu 0% download selesai.

Teman-teman Yuuki banyak yang datang, seperti Shiune, Jun, Tecchi, Talken, dan Nori. Mereka berusaha tegar, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka menangis karena mereka takut kehilangan Yuuki. Mereka terus memberikan semangat kepada Yuuki untuk melawan penyakitnya tersebut, dan berharap mereka juga ikut bersamanya. Namun, Yuuki menolak dan dia bakal marah kepadanya.

"30% percent!" kata Satoru khawatir, takut tidak tepat waktu.

Setelah itu, muncul lagi teman-teman Asuna (Lizbeth, Silica, Leafa, Agil, Klein, dan Sinon), termasuk pacarnya, Kirito. Mereka memberikan semangat dan berdoa semoga Yuuki cepat sembuh.

"40% percent. Ayo barometer, cepatlah naik!" gumam Satoru. Saking kesalnya, dia mencopot rumput belakang hingga stress.

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara di pikirannya. Suara itu terdengar samar, terdengar seperti suara wanita dan menggelegar. Satoru terkejut, dan menoleh ke atas untuk mencari mengetahui asal suara tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Satoru.

"Namaku, Juno. Aku di sini untuk membantumu." Kata Juno.

"Juno? Kau yang telah membunuh Desmond, bukan?!" geram Satoru.

" , jadi kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, iya? Hebat sekali." kata Juno terdengar seperti mengejek Satoru.

"Apa maumu?!" kata Satoru bernada cuek dan angkuh. Dia mengecek downloadnya sekitar 60%

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kirigaya Satoru. Koichirou Yuuki, dan para Assassin dari masa lalu. Aku ingin kau mengajaknya serta dalam Final Crusade. Bagaimana?" kata Juno.

"Tch! Kau mengada-ngada iya?" kata Satoru sambil mengecek download yang masih 70%.

Juno memang tidak disukai oleh para dewa Dewi. Mendengarnya saja, membuat Satoru muak kepadanya. Bahkan, dia berencana untuk memburu Juno hingga akarnya dicabut. Namun Juno tidak dapat dibunuh dengan semudah itu.

"Satoru, suatu saat kau mengerti bahwa seorang dewi tidak semudah yang kau kira. Sampai ketemu lagi, Satoru." Suara Juno mulai menghilang.

Satoru tidak mendengar suara terkutuk itu lagi. Dia fokus melihat download nya dan sekarang ada 87%. Dia menengok, dan betapa terkejut nya saat semua orang sedang mendoakan Yuuki untuk kesembuhannya. Asuna berkata bahwa Yuuki adalah orang yang paling terkuat di ALO. Jadi, dia pantas mendapatkan penghormatan yang terakhir untuknya. Yuuki menangis dan berterima kasih kepada Asuna, teman-teman guildnya yang bernama Sleeping Knights, dan semua orang yang mendoakannya.

Yuuki menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dan mati dengan tenang. Mereka semua menangis dengan penuh rasa hormat. Ada yang nangis kehilangan Yuuki dan lain-lain.

Namun anehnya, Yuuki membuka matanya dan masih berada di ALO. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa dia masih hidup? Bukannya hidupnya dia bakal berakhir seperti keluarganya? Yuuki tidak habis pikir. Saat itulah, ada Satoru di sampingnya dan dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih hidup?" kata Yuuki setengah sadar.

"Karena saat ini kau belum saatnya mati, Yuuki. Aku membaca profitmu, dank aku punya peluang 5% untuk bertahan hidup. Karena itulah aku mengambil 5% itu, dan mencoba membangkitkanmu kembali." Kata Satoru menjelaskan.

"Dengan cara apa…kau membangkitkanku?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Simple. Aku menggabungkan MediCuboid, dan AI, hingga aku menemukan solusinya. Yaitu AHM. Avatar Humanity Measure. AHM ini adalah suatu avatar atau bentuk tubuh yang berbentuk Avatar, dan dia tidak akan mati kecuali system yang berasal dari dunia game. Namun, aku ubah menjadi AI untuk jaga-jaga seandainya ada yang berusaha membunuhmu dari virus Trojan, dan lain-lain." Kata Satoru.

"Rumit…tetapi makasih, Satoru. Aku…sebenarnya—" kata Yuuki dan dia menangis. Saat itulah, Satoru menghibur Yuuki yang sedih tidak bisa bersama keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuki. Orang tuamu pasti bangga kalau kau berjuang untuk hidup demi dirimu sendiri dan orang lain. Saat ini, aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Satoru membuka window khusus di menu.

Satoru membuka window khusus yang berbentuk payung tanpa ujung gagang. Yuuki bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan, dan logo apa itu sebenarnya? Awalnya, dia mengira logo untuk polisi. Namun, dia salah. Logo tersebut adalah Assassin. Cahaya menyinari dirinya dan Satoru. Secara tidak langsung, mereka tidak melihat fenomena yang berada di belakang pohon besar. Satoru berjalan menyusuri terowongan berwarna putih.

"Kau…sebenarnya siapa, Satoru?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Aku…adalah Assassin. Dan ini," kata Satoru mengenalkan diri kepada semua tokoh Assassin Creed, seperti Altair, Ezio, Connor, Aveline, Edward Kenway, Adewale, dan Arno. "Mereka semua adalah teman-temanku."

Sejak itulah, Yuuki yang awalanya tidak ngeh soal Assassin dan Templar, kini perlahan-lahan mengerti. Dia mulai belajar menggunakan Hidden Blade, pistol dan lain-lain yang berkaitan dengan Assassin. Hingga pada waktunya, Yuuki siap menjadi penerus Satoru, sang mentor Assassin yang melegenda hingga sekarang.

Tamat


End file.
